The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused digital images to become ubiquitous. For example, user-produced digital photographs are posted to various Internet sites, such as web pages, social networking services, etc. for users and others to view. However, many images, such as photographs taken by a camera, include various forms of image distortion. In some cases, such distortion can be caused involuntary rotations of a camera capturing the images. In one example, an image depicts a scene having parallel linear features but these features are shown in the image as distorted non-parallel features. Furthermore, features in the scene that should be horizontal or vertical in the image may be out of alignment in the captured image.